


Love The Way You Move To My Vibe

by NeonShinx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Biker Gang, F/F, F/M, flower shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonShinx/pseuds/NeonShinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was born to ride motorcycles. Lexa was born among the flowers. What happens when this motor-gang leader's bike treads on Lexa's flower fields?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**.::.Clarke.::.**

 

There wasn't anything in the world Clarke loved more than motorcycles. Their aggressive growl, the smell of their exhaust (as unhealthy as it was to breath in), the custom bodies, and especially, _especially_ the vibrations. Not for the reason you may think (although that played a role as well), but the feeling of a bike humming and causing your heart to quiver drove her insane.

The only visible part of her were the golden strands of her mane flowing in the wind underneath her dark helmet. Apart from that, her entire body was clad in tight, black leather; her dark jeans the only differentiating material. She caught every green light and sped through every yellow light, not once hitting a red.

Even when her destination came into view, she barely slowed, coming to a loud, skidding stop in the center of a rather large group of bikes. To the girl's dismay, she removed her keys from the ignition and slipped them into her jacket pocket, sliding off of her bike with unbelievable grace. The heals of Clarke's ankle-high boots clacked against the sidewalk and only when she got to the door of the bright, neon decorated building, did her helmet get removed.

And so that mane was visible in all of its glory. Ruffled and matted from its past protection, yes, but incredibly beautiful nonetheless. Shining as if it were woven from golden thread. Eyes so blue it seemed like they were pools of the purest water and a smile so bright and infectious, it left any person in a moment of breathless awe. A grin spread across her smooth skin as she hopped up to hit the swinging sign above the entrance, reading Arkadia before stepping inside.

 

"Ah, she's home Abby! Where've you been? Almost had your mom send the entire gang out to get you." From across the room, perched on a bar stool, a head of dark brown hair turned to look at the girl whom had just entered what they like to consider their "headquarters".

Clarke dropped her helmet on the nearest table and approached her friend. Octavia Blake was one of Clarke's oldest and closest friends. She and her older brother Bellamy had practically grown up in the Griffin household, to the point where they called Clarke's mother, Abby, "Mom".

Before Octavia was born, their father left the household without a word. Just, gone. When the Blake siblings were little, Octavia but a baby, their mother passed from an internal infection. They were incredibly close but had the threat of being separated when they entered the foster system. Having been a close friend with the Blake mother, Abby Griffin took the kids in, raising them until Bellamy turned eighteen and insisted on caring for his sister on his own.

"Had a house call." Octavia's eyebrow rose. " _Not_ that kind of house call, smart ass." Her friend rose her hands in defense but couldn't conceal that snicker she attempted to hide underneath a cough. Clarke's gaze shifted around the room.

The front of Arkadia was a tattoo parlor. That much was clear. Various bits of art decorated the walls in frames and different piercings were laid out in glass cases. Towards the back, past the tattooing rooms, was a garage, an addition to the building when it was bought. And that is where all the fun happened. Concealed behind thick, sound proof doors was a collection of motorcycles, a mechanic's station, and a customization station. It's where everyone who was involved in the gang frequented.

Looking back at her friend, Clarke grabbed Octavia's forearm in greeting, as the make-shift family did. It was custom. "Where's everyone else?"

Octavia took a sip from her water bottle, motioning towards the back. "Your mom's in the back, disinfecting one of the chairs. A guy came in for some ink and pissed himself halfway through. Shoulda seen it. I nearly keeled over laughing." The girl smiled in her devilish manner, that smile she saved when it involved other's misfortune. Clarke only shook her head, but her lips were pursed in her own attempt to hide her smile. "Bell is with Murphy and Atom, cruising around town. They put new tires on their rides so they're testing them out. Jasper and Monty are at your house probably high out of their minds. I have no idea why you gave them a key, of all people."

Clarke reached down where a mini-fridge sat at her feet to grab herself a bottle of water, popping it open. "We're all family, O. As long as they clear the smoke out before we get home, I couldn't care less. Squinting, she turned back to the brunette. "What about Raven?" Octavia grunted, as if remembering something she had forgotten.

"Right. She told me to let you know she had a non-motorcycle related mechanic call." Clarke rolled her eyes. It took a moment for Octavia to process it but when it registered her shoulders slumped. "She's totally chasing ass."

"Definitely."

"Gross."

"Where was the call?" Clarke began to slide off of the stool, heading towards her helmet.

"Polis." Clarke stopped, an expression of disbelief framing her face.

"The _flower shop?_ " Octavia nodded.

"You know it?" Clarke didn't answer but pulled out her phone and began to dial. After a few audible rings and no answer, she hung up, a smug look on her face.

"What, you know who she's after?" Octavia asked, grabbing her own army green helmet from its place on one of the waiting couches.

"Yep." She paused, helmet lifted above her head. "How much you wanna bet she took a Harley and not something sporty?"

"I bet you as many drinks as I want from TonDC." TonDC was the local club and bar. Gangs and groups of all kinds swarmed there. They had upbeat music, a wide dance floor, and an unlimited bar as long as you could pay the price - and the price was expensive.

"Deal. Saddle up and call everyone. We're riding to Polis."

 

* * *

 

 

"Excuse me but, how long is this going to take?" A brown haired woman stood above Raven, arms crossed over her black cotton sweater, all of her weight pushed onto her left side in an annoyed and impatient posture.

Raven rolled from underneath a flower display case, raven, black hair clinging to her tan face, shining with sweat. "Well," She pushed herself up from the floor, sitting on her rear and resting her arms on her knees, wiping her dusty hands on her shirt. "your air conditioning is connected to the flower cases. Do you mind explaining to me why that is?" Even from her lower position, Raven managed to give off an authoritative aura but the woman didn't back down, shifting her weight onto the other foot.

"This particular species of flower grows only in cold climate. We figured on hot days, we would take two birds out with one stone. We would turn the A.C on and stay cool while the flowers did the same," she responded. Raven smiled, laughing lightly. "Is something funny?" The employee snapped, lips lifting in a slight snarl.

"No, hun. Nothing is funny at all. But this is clearly a home-done job. No mechanic, no matter how crappy, would rig something like this up and leave feeling proud of themselves. The way you have this set up, if the case itself or the pots in the case are shifted, any loose soil falls out and slides right down here." She stood up to point at the grate at the bottom of the case. "Prove to me there's a brain behind that pretty face and tell me where that grate leads." Raven leaned on her toned arms, exposed beneath her black tank top to look up at the impatient woman who shifted once more, eyes darting from the case to another woman behind the counter at the front of the shop who was now avoiding eye contact.

"The A.C."

"Bingo. Wet soil is clogging up your shit. No air is flowing. Lucky for you, I'm generous, fast," She turned to look at the woman behind the counter, "And incredibly good with my hands. Give me thirty minutes...an hour at most and this will be all cleared." The woman behind the counter smirked and Raven did the same, tearing her eyes away when the woman beside her cleared her throat. Nodding, she laid back on the floor and pulled herself back underneath the case.

The female moved to the counter and whispered some harsh and rushed words at the other but their angry conversation was quickly cut short as a large family of motorcycles pulled up to the front of the shop, taking up the parking spaces. Majority of the riders hopped off, strolling inside with their sense of pride and while some stood off to the side, a small group walked up to the two women.

"We're looking for a woman. 'Bout my height. Dark hair, tan skin, toned arms, brown eyes, annoyingly flirty, and infuriatingly good at making straight women question their sexuality."

As if on cue, both women pointed to the display case, one smiling, the other biting her jaw, where Raven was already standing, a smirk placed on her face. 

"Hey, O. What'd you guys need? Bellamy crash his bike again?" Raven approached the girl, grasping her forearm and did the same with the two beside her. "Monroe, Harper."

"Not us, Boss came to see you. Apparently I'm too trusting to believe you go anywhere for a job but she saw through it. Right after telling you where you were, she demanded we all head over here. Better be someone willing to bang you because most of us were relaxing." Raven looked over Octavia's shoulder at the woman she had yet to talk to, eyebrow raising.

"Still trying to figure that out, Octavia. But I'm working on it.

The woman maintained eye contact with the younger girl and the two simply sat there, staring and smirking. Octavia rolled her eyes and shoved Raven back to where she was working.

"Alright! Alright just hurry up and finish. You're the cause of all of us having to get up and out so we want drinks." Raven held up her hands and returned to her job, but not without another glance at her slightly older target.

The motorcycle gang took up majority of the flower shop, huddling in different corners and conversing or poking at the display of flowers spread about the store. The brunette who had been monitoring Raven refused to stay still, stalking through the leather clothed group to ensure they weren't screwing anything up. She mumbled several "don't touch that"s or "please be careful"s when they got too close to the glass vases. The bell rung from the front of the store and, reluctantly, she left the bikers and hoped they didn't get too rowdy among the fragile space.

"Hello, welcome to Polis, home of the flora what might you be-" She cut herself off as she was met with the brightest smile and eyes so blue they seemed swimmable. She closed her mouth and swallowed, folding her hands behind her back. Clarke raised an eyebrow at the alpha-like posture and straightened her own back, clearing her throat and faced the woman. 

"Yeah, we were just looking for her." Clarke motioned towards the quiet sound of a woman cursing and kicking legs beneath a flower display. "She's our mechanic and can be a bit thirsty. Which one of you was she hitting on?"

"Both of us but I'm ninety percent sure I was her target." The woman behind the counter finally spoke up and held out her hand. "Anya." She introduced as Clarke shook her hand. "The uptight one over there is Lexa."

Clarke turned to shake Lexa's hands and her smile returned, friendly and inviting. Lexa swallowed again.

"Clarke." Something shattered in the distance and Clarke closed her eyes, opening them to see Lexa looking off with a pained expression. "We're not really built for fragility. We'll reimburse anything these IDIOTS BREAK!" Her voice raised towards the end of the sentence and from behind a few shelves, Octavia, Monty and Jasper poked their heads out.

"Wasn't me boss, that was all Dumb and Dumber." She called, sliding from behind the shelf to approach the group. Shoving each other, Monty and Jasper did the same. Clarke looked at them expectantly and gestured towards Lexa. Clearing their throat, they looked up at the woman.

"Sorry."

"My bad."

Clarke nodded and looked away as Raven began to pack her things up. "Done, Ray?" Raven nodded and strolled over to the Air Conditioner, turning it on and the store was immediately flooded with fresh, cold air. Lexa and Anya released sighs of relief and the smallest of smiles graced Lexa's face before it was gone again. But Clarke caught it.

"To start off our apologies for whatever they broke and to allow you two," she gestured to Raven and Anya, "to get to know each other, what do you guys say about joining us for a few drinks? Say, tomorrow? After both of our places close at TonDC?" Anya looked at Lexa who looked as if she were already preparing to deny the request.

"Absolutely." She said. Lexa whipped her head towards her friend so fast she probably got whiplash. "We could use the break. Lexa never gets out and I'm curious to see just how handy your mechanic is."

"Anya!"

Clarke laughed and Lexa froze once more, finding herself unable to say anything else. If that was Clarke's laugh, she definitely wanted to hear it more often.

"Alright then. You guys being there will probably calm Skikru down a little."

"Skikru?" Lexa finally found her voice.

"It's our gang name. Raven, Octavia and I used to have dreams of living in outer space. It sort of stuck throughout the years. Anyway, we're supposed to be part shopping so we'll catch you guys tomorrow." Clarke nodded at Anya and turned to Lexa. "Nice meeting you guys." Flashing another one of her signature smiles, Clarke turned towards the door but froze. "Hey, Raven. What bike did you take here?" Raven looked up, pulling out her keys.

"Harley Davidson. Duh."

Clarke looked over her shoulder at Octavia who clenched her jaw and pushed by.

"Shut up."

Again, Clarke laughed before whooping and calling out. "Saddle up!" She was but a head of blonde among the stampede of whoops and leather and she turned back as Lexa and Anya followed behind the group, watching the bikes pull out. "May we meet again!" Clarke called, slipping on her helmet and letting the engine of Kawasaki purr to life. Just like that, the entire squadron was gone.

Anya smiled and patted Lexa on the back.

"Never have I seen you so speechless, Lexie. You looked like you were gonna hurl." Anya laughed and returned inside.

"I was not speechless. She caught me off guard. That is all." Lexa followed, moving back to the rear of the store to clean up what mess they had made. "And I despise bikers. They're loud, rowdy, and destructive. They spend their days rolling around on their bikes trying to seem cool." Anya rolled her eyes and leaned her elbows on the counter as she watched her friend.

"Don't tell me you didn't think she was hot though. That little blondie with the killer smile and the flawless face."

Lexa didn't answer but continued to sweep the spilled soil and broken shards of glass.

"I don't need an answer from you. I know you thought she was hot. You got goosebumps when she laughed." Lexa's sweeping intensified. "I like that mechanic though. She can clear my tubes any time."

"Anya!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter, it was everywhere but it was just the beginning! Hopefully I'm able to make it better as the chapters go by!  
> Perhaps some drunk escapades in the next chapter? honhonhon  
> First time doing an on-going fic instead of a one shot...Lemme know what you think! Comments and Kudos appreciated more than you think!  
> ;D  
> See you soon, hopefully!  
> -Neon


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa drinks much more than she intended...
> 
> Or
> 
> The one where Clarke can throw them back like no one's business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I have no update schedule? Is it obvious? I'm sorry for my lack of organization  
> But here, have this longer-than expected chapter! :D

**.::.Lexa.::.**

 

"Titus, _please."_ Lexa stood near the storage room at the back of the flower shop, hands outstretched to emphasize her longing. The bald man was knelt over several boxes and without answering her, shoved a small stack into the young woman's hands, pushing by her to continue into the store. "It isn't until the shop closes. I'll be right back in the morning."

"Begging will get you nowhere, Lexa. You have responsibilities. When I am not around, Polis is yours to manage and maintain. If I left Anya in charge, it would be transformed into a strip club within the hour."

"I'd be offended but he's probably right." Anya stood near the entrance door, not bothering to help them unload the shipment of flowers.

Lexa rolled her eyes and began unloading the bouquets in her first box into the damp cool display case.

"I am not _begging_. I'm asking. I've never requested something of this nature from you before. For years I've maintained Polis just like you wanted. And now, when I want one night to enjoy myself and potentially meet new people-"

Anya snickered.

"-You won't let me because...what you don't trust me?"

"If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't leave you in charge. It isn't you I don't trust. It's your judgement."

Lexa's eyes squinted and she looked over at Anya who was giving the same 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' expression to their boss. He didn't, or pretended not to, notice them and continued on his way to the back to resume unloading for the morning. Lexa turned to face her friend and slid over to her, eye lowered and arms crossed. Anya studied her expression for a moment before the edge of her mouth lifted in a smirk.

"You're going."

"I can't. Even if he's wrong, I can't go behind his back. He only wants what's best for me." Lexa leaned against the glass doors and exhaled softly, accepting the fact that she'd probably never hear Clarke's laugh in all of its glory.

"Oh fuck that. You probably can't because of "morals" or whatever but I totally can. After work, you and me are gonna go out to reward ourselves for handling a busy week. We're going to "just so happen" to go to the same bar hot blonde and sexy mechanic are at and drink a little." Lexa didn't respond, but the taut frown that was pulling at her face lessened. "Then it's done. Come on, let's go help Mr. Potato Head unload so we can open up and go get you laid."

"Anya!" Lexa scolded but even she couldn't hide the blush creeping over her cheeks and ears or the small smile threatening to make an appearance on her lips.

 

The Friday night finally came to a close as the last customer left with their bouquet of white roses. Probably a wedding. Anya, with her long, slender legs, was at the door in three steps and turned the hanging sign to 'Closed', shutting off the lights with her other hand. "We'll go home, change and head straight there."

"Change?"

"Lexa. We're going to have fun, pick up chicks, and drink. You're not going wearing your soil stained clothes." Anya rolled her eyes as Lexa inspected her dirt splattered black t-shirt and jeans, nodding in acknowledgment. "Let's find something to impress blondie."

* * *

TonDC was always at its highest point on Friday nights; of course, every night was a high point for the club and bar. From three blocks down, you would be able to feel the ground vibrating and hear the beat of the music pumping out from the building, along with the occasional shouts from the patrons inside, drunk.

One thing stayed a constant at the bar, the motorcycles. No matter the day or time, there was always a large group of bikes surrounding the front of the building. If they weren't drinking, the gangs were simply there for the ambiance and the good food and music. But tonight, all of Skikru was there for one reason and that was to enjoy themselves.

 

Lexa and Anya pulled up in Anya's white Hyundai Santa Fe, parking it among the two-wheeled vehicles strewn about the parking area, making it nearly impossible for anyone else to park.

"And you wonder why I hate bikers. They're so inconsiderate." Lexa muttered, climbing out of the car and pulling down the bottom of her dress.

Anya had dressed Lexa tonight. Her dress was deep blue, almost black. Both straps met at the back, exposing her shoulder blades and connected with the portion of the dress at the small of her back, the neckline hanging dangerously low over her chest. The sides of the material were cut , exposing her ribs and stopping just above her hip. The dress barely covered her upper thighs and with every step she took, she felt it rise up ever so slightly. Leather high heel boots stopped just above her ankle, ensuring all of her leg was visible.

Anya, on the other hand, had dressed herself in something much more simple. Her dress was black, loose and slightly baggy on top, hanging over her shoulder and the bottom was tight, hugging her hips and thighs. In contrast to Lexa's boots, Anya wore heels, unnecessarily high given her already tall height.

"Shut up and walk." Anya replied, pushing the younger girl towards the entrance of the bar. The music was the first thing to note. No definable lyrics but a steady thumping beat that you felt in every inch of your body. It was the type of beat that you couldn't help but bounce to. Next was the smell and temperature. It wasn't muggy or sweat smelling despite the amount of people on the dance floor. All Lexa was able to smell was the cooking food flowing from the kitchen area of the bar. Burgers, pizza and other greasy foods to assist with absorbing the alcohol in the unfortunate party goer.

Lexa was overwhelmed with the bright lights and the amount of people. Some were obviously employees, walking around with silver trays filled with shots and as one approached Anya and Lexa, Lexa shook her head while Anya downed one effortlessly. Lexa pushed herself onto a bar stool and absently scanned the dance floor.

"Fancy this. I was beginning to think you two wouldn't show." Raven stood behind the bar, and Lexa whipped around. The girl was wearing her leather jacket with the name of the gang stitched into the back in white letters. It was buttoned up, leaving three buttons undone and her bra was visible. Black jeans clung to her legs and, unlike Anya and Lexa, she wore faded and worn converse. Raven's gaze rested on Anya and she took a moment to take in the woman's appearance. "Love the dress but why the heels? You were already taller than me."

"Figured I'd make things easier for you later on." The two didn't say anything but sat there staring as they did before, as if they were having some mental conversation with their eyes. With the way both of them were looking, it seemed more like they were just undressing each other. Lexa didn't bother excusing herself but shook her head and moved further down the bar to resume her scanning. Before she could get far, Raven grabbed her arm.

"It might be easier to find the boss if you were actually on the dance floor, Wallflower. But if you wanna sit aside, you'll have a better view of her from up there." Raven gestured with her chin at the platforms higher up towards the ceiling of the dance floor. Not many people were there, mostly couples or the occasional lone person swaying to the music with a beer in their hand. From where she stood, she was able to see the winding staircase leading there and offered a thankful nod and a toothless smile at Raven before going on her way.

There were small tables on the platforms with four chairs to each. Lexa slid a table to the railing of the platform and leaned forward, resting her arms on the rail and her chin on her arms. The amount of people out tonight was insane. It was like a concert crowd but there was no band. They were simple here for the fun. A small smile played at Lexa's face and it quickly dropped.

There she was.

That grin on her face and her hands in the air as she swayed her hips to the beat of the music and whipped her blonde crown about. Clarke was in the very center of the dance floor and everyone else seemed to gravitate towards her like she was the sun and everyone else had to be near her to stay in orbit. Octavia and the other two members of her gang were with her, owning the dance floor as Lexa figured they would but the flower shop manager couldn't be bothered to look at them. Her eyes simply could not leave the blonde. Her mouth hung open and she closed it and licked her lips in an attempt to get them moist again. As if simply watching her dance wasn't enough, Clarke looked up just for a moment and caught her eye. But, contrary to what Lexa thought she was going to do, Clarke didn't break eye contact. Even when the music changed and she altered her dancing to body rolls and body rubbing, she continued to stare directly at Lexa, coaxing her down. As much as Lexa was enjoying the sight, she managed to tear her eyes away, feeling like if she had stared even a moment longer, she wouldn't have even bothered using the stairs and would have hopped over the railing just to get close to her.

After a moment of composing herself, when she looked back, Clarke was gone. Lexa wasn't sure what the feeling in her stomach was. Disappointment or relief? Either way, the absence of a distraction gave her a chance to regain her composure. That is, until, she felt someone blow lightly on her neck and ear. She all but jumped away, hand slapping against her own neck. Behind her, Clarke was smiling, a low and husky chuckle blooming from her throat.

"Didn't mean to scare you, Wallflower but you looked a little thirsty." She held up a glass filled with a gold liquid. "Don't worry, figured I'd start you off with apple cider until I got consent to get you wasted." Hesitantly, and once her heart rate returned to normal, Lexa took the glass, swallowing before speaking.

"Thank you." Clarke nodded and pulled the chair Lexa had been sitting on back towards the table, gesturing for her to sit down while she took the opposite chair. Clarke's eyes darted down to Lexa's legs before traveling slowly up her torso to her face. Lexa suddenly felt incredibly exposed and took the seat in hopes of it making her feel a bit less open.

"You're dressed nice for a bar. Or was this your way of trying to impress someone?" Clarke spoke low but somehow, among the shouts and loud music, Lexa was able to hear her clearly.

Lexa forced a scoff. "Don't be so full of yourself. I'd rather over dress than under dress." Clarke's smile grew to a grin as she sipped from the glass Lexa hadn't noticed she's been holding.

"I never said it was me you were trying to impress."

Shit.

Quickly, Lexa lifted the glass to her lips and took a large gulp. the cider was rich and bubbly but the fizz made her cough. Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"If you can't even take apple cider, how are you supposed to take any of the other drinks in here, wallflower?"

"I can easily drink anything that bar has to offer!" Lexa retorted, downing the rest of the cider and setting the cup down audibly. Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" After a moment of contemplating, Clarke stood and motioned towards the stairs. "Alright then. Let's go to the bar. I'll buy a round of everything, and by 'I will buy' I mean 'Octavia will buy' because she lost a bet, and first one to get shit faced wasted buys dinner."

"Deal!" Lexa answered without quite thinking and turned to trudge down the steps. It wasn't until she sat at the bar did it register.

"Raven!" From the room behind the bar, Raven popped out, face flushed and hair slightly disheveled. Clarke rolled her eyes and leaned back to look into the room. "Anya, you might wanna come out here too." After a few moments, Anya followed, leaning against the door frame. "Sorry to interrupt your guys' kissing session but Lexa here believes she can out drink me." Lexa wasn't sure when but a crowd had formed around them and following Clarke's words, came a series of 'oooohs' It wasn't that that made Lexa bite the inside of her jaw and her face flush. But the way her name rolled off of Clarke's tongue and the rasp of her voice as she said it. It gave her chills.

"No one has ever out drunk Clarke. She has like...a stomach and liver of steel. Last time I challenged her, I woke up naked in a bathtub on top of her house." The crowd around them chuckled, majority nodding as if recalling the event. Now that Lexa surveyed them, she noticed how many of them were wearing the Skikru jacket. Turning back to Raven, Lexa frowned.

"And you're a bartender here?"

"What? No. Whenever we bring the entire gang, the guy who owns TonDC lets us have free reign of the place. This is our territory!" She lifted her fist and everyone erupted in whoops, shouts and howls. "So, what. two rounds of everything?" Clarke only nodded, eyes never leaving the woman in front of her. As Raven quickly and elegantly prepared the drinks, Lexa turned to face Clarke, question in her eyes.

"What's with this 'Wallflower' thing you guys have got going on? I never agreed to this nickname."

"No one ever agrees to a nickname assigned by others, Wallflower. And it was a conversation we had after leaving Polis yesterday. Some thought you'd be a party animal while most believed you'd stick to the side. A wallflower. Given your job, we thought it'd be a cute nickname. Sure enough, the first thing you did when you got here was lurk in the shadows." Clarke gestured to the platform they had just left. Lexa rolled her eyes and turned back around just as their drinks were slid across the bar on the same silver trays.

"Alright. Boss knows the rules but I'm gonna reiterate them for your sake so pay attention, Wallflower. This is a drinking competition. Not so much as quantity but how much you can take. TonDC may be known for its price but it's also known for the potency of its drinks. One shot can easily get a lightweight drunk of their ass. No food breaks in between. Water is fine. You guys are allowed to move about the club but a drink must be in your hand at all times. Puking is an automatic disqualification. Leaving TonDC is an automatic disqualification. First one to end up totally drunk, loses. You guys discuss the stakes?"

"Sure did." Clarke answered, taking a shot and swirling it in the small glass.

"Alright then. You guys may begin your liver damage." Raven clapped and returned to the backroom with Anya, the most devilish of smiles on their faces.

Clarke held up her glass and Lexa tapped the edge to the blonde's before letting drink fall down her throat. It was smooth at first but as it hit the base of her throat, began to burn like the flames from hell. It took all of Lexa's will not to cough. Through the tears in her eyes, she noted how serene Clarke looked, watching as she tilted her head back and her throat flex as she swallowed before gently putting the glass down, pursing and licking her lips to get the excess alcohol off.

Lexa began to pray she wouldn't end up losing. She knew for a fact she's do something she regretted if this went on.

 

the second round came and Lexa's eyesight was already beginning to wobble and double. If she stood up, she was sure she'd fall over. Clarke, on the other hand, seemed totally fine, conversing with Octavia as if she were just drinking water.

 _"She's not human"_ Lexa thought. _"There's no way any person can drink this stuff so easily._ "

"Hey, wanna know a fun fact?" Lexa looked up as Clarke turned to face her again. Not waiting for an answer, Clarke continued. "All the drinks in here are made by Monty and Jasper. S'why they're so strong. I swear they put battery acid in their stuff." Lexa closed her eyes, trying to remember the names. Clarke seemed to notice this and spun in the bar stool, dangerously fast in Lexa's opinion, to face the dance floor. "Those two. The one with the goggles is Jasper and the smaller, more timid one is Monty. They're like, best best friends. Cool, loyal guys. A bit useless once they get hold of weed but cool nonetheless." Lexa slowly turned around, leaning her back on the cool bar to look at the pair Clarke pointed to. They sat at a distant table, the pair obviously drunk themselves. Both sat on the table, slowly rocking to their own beat and as the table rocked with them, it tipped when they swayed a bit too hard. Clarke winced. "Moving on. You met Raven. That's Octavia. They've been by my side since basically before I could walk. Smart asses. Raven's a genius when it comes to building and fixing things, though she can be a bit hard headed. Octavia is amazing at sword fighting. I can thank her for more than half of the scars on my body."

Lexa let her eyes wander and couldn't help but imagine where exactly those scars were. She'd sure love to find out...

"Monroe and Harper are the two girls dancing incredibly close. Loyal too. The entire gang thinks they should go out but they're too dim to see it themselves. Oh, and there's Murphy. John Murphy. everyone was kind of on the fence about keeping him in Skikru. He started off as an asshole, always trying to fight someone. Total trash honestly. But I ended up keeping him. Now he mostly keeps to himself if he's not with the guys. The two guys beside him are Atom and Bellamy-"

"Why're you telling me this?" Lexa interrupted, head turning, just as slow to look at the blonde. Her eyes were half closed while Clarke's were wide open and bright. She looked like a child, to say the least. Kind of...cute.

"Just figured I'd make conversation instead of sit here and let you kill your liver. You're free to forfeit, you know."

"Lexa Woods does not forfeit." She took another shot, reaching for another. "And I'm just gonna forget all of this in the morning so what's the point?" Clarke pursed her lips, nodding in agreement.

"True." They sat in silence, taking one drink after another before Clarke stood up and stretched, groaning as she did so. The sight of her shirt riding up, exposing porcelain skin and the sound of that deep, throaty groan gave Lexa shivers. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm tired of sitting. C'mon, let's dance." She grabbed Lexa by the wrist with one hand and grabbed another glass with the other. Lexa tried to ignore how cool her hand felt on her warm skin.

"What the hell d'you mean let's dance? How can you even stand with all of this in your system?!" Clarke didn't answer but pulled Lexa to her feet. After wobbling for a moment, Lexa got her sense of balance and followed the bouncing blonde head onto the dance floor.

 

Lexa stopped paying attention to time and made it a point to focus on the sight in front of her. At some point, she had begun dancing along with Clarke, who moved so gracefully to whatever began to play. As of the moment, Lexa's hands were on Clarke's hips which were pressed incredibly close to Lexa's center. It had to have been the liquid courage. It had to be. There was no way in hell she would have had the nerve to even touch the woman otherwise. Especially considering her choice of clothing. Clarke had donned a loose black crop top and black jeans with her same leather boots. She had been wearing her Skikru jacket but had thrown it aside a while back. But Clarke didn't seem to mind the contact, continuing to go with the music. She turned so they were face to face and resumed dancing that away, both girls eyes held an expression of lust and complete adoration for the other, even if they were unaware of it.

The song ended and Clarke ceased her dancing, both of their faces incredibly close, breathing hard and taking in one another. All Lexa had to do was lean in just half an inch...

"Lexa!" Lexa ignored the call choosing to go along with her sudden burst of courage as she leaned in. Just a centimeter more...

"LEXA!"

"WHAT?!" Lexa whipped her head around towards the front door where Anya stood with Raven both with shocked expressions on their faces.

"IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING."

...

"What."

"WE HAVE WORK IN FOUR HOURS."

"Shit." Clarke broke Lexa out of her trance as she turned to recover her jacket from the back of a chair. "I've got work in in three. Skikru!"

As if they were waiting for the call, all of the leather clad dancing men and women stopped, looking directly at Clarke. This one girl controlled all of them that easily?

"Saddle up! Night's over!" As everyone began their ritual of whoops and loud calls as they got to the door, Clarke placed her palm on her forehead, looking over at Lexa with what seemed to be a pained expression. "Guess we split the bill then." As Clarke followed her posse outside she stopped and turned back around. "Bookmark where we left off tonight. I plan on finishing this later." Clarke winked and Lexa all but fell into a chair, feeling her heart pick up pace again. Why was Clarke making her feel all of this? What exactly _was_ this?

When Lexa looked back up, all that was left was a few of the regular patrons and Anya looking rather impatient.

"Sorry to interrupt your fantasizing but we've gotta go. Titus is gonna murder us." Seeming to remember that they had stayed out for six hours straight, Lexa hopped up as fast as she could and grabbed her own sweater, following Anya to the curb where they'd hail a taxi. Neither were in the condition to drive anywhere. As both females hopped inside, Lexa closed her eyes and smiled to herself, recalling the night's events. Clarke, downing the liquor like it was juice. Clarke, owning the dance floor. Clarke, grinding against her. Clarke..Clarke. Clarke.

Her recollection was quickly cut short as she threw up all over the backseat of the taxi.

Anya burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I disappoint you? Did you want a kiss? I'm sorry. But bear with me. We're getting there. Promise.  
> Thanks for the read and see you soon!  
> -Neon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this chapter, it was everywhere but it was just the beginning! Hopefully I'm able to make it better as the chapters go by!  
> Perhaps some drunk escapades in the next chapter? honhonhon  
> First time doing an on-going fic instead of a one shot...Lemme know what you think! Comments and Kudos appreciated more than you think!  
> ;D  
> See you soon, hopefully!  
> -Neon


End file.
